Wolf of the Night
by D.umb A.ss N.inja
Summary: *On Hi-atus indefinitely* Rias once had a friend before her time in the human world. He appears to her and the rest of her peerage as Kaizer, the last of the Hokatsku Family. OCs, OCxSona, IsseixRias, Violence, Language, and Mild Sexual Themes.
1. The Wolf Appears

"P-President…are you alright?"

Issei Hyoudou, one of the pawns of Rias Gremory, walked into the Occult Studies Club room, located in the old school building, to check in on everything. He entered the room to see Rias in shock with a note on her desk. He walked over to the desk to see a magic circle, but not the same as a magic circle of the Gremory clan.

"Is everything all right, Prez?"

"Kaizer…"

"Kaizer? Who's that?"

As soon as Issei said that, the note flew onto the floor and a magic circle appeared. From the circle, a black mist appeared to the two. The mist quickly dispersed to show a man standing in the middle of the room…a man with a crimson scarf…the same color as Rias's hair.

"Someone call my name?"

"K-Kaizer."

"Oh, hello Rias…how long has it been?"

This man just appeared into the room from a magic circle, and the two are already talking like they knew each other. Issei, standing to the side, was very confused until he sat up and asked.

"Um…Prez, who may this be? Someone from your past?"

"Issei, I want you to meet the Wolf of the Night, Kaizer. Kaizer, this is my pawn, Issei Hyoudou."

"Well hello there, Issei. Nice to meet you. Rias and I have a long history, don't we?"

"We sure do." Rias replied, with a smile. They hit each other's fist against one another and laughed a little.

"What kind of history do you have?"

"Well, allow me to explain, since I came so sudden. I am the only survivor of the Hogatsku clan after the war. My family and the Gremory family were very close, dating back way before the war. Each generation of new devils in the two families were usually raised together, with me and Rias being almost like brother and sister."

"Oh, I see…well how come we are just seeing you now? Why was she so surprised?"

"I can answer that easily as well. The thing with the Hogatsku clan that differs from all of the other families is that none of us are pure devils. With us being born as half breeds, our bodies function differently from humans or devils. We don't sleep for almost the whole year. You can say that we hibernate, except for us is the summer, as we don't like heat that much…"

Issei was in shock to hear about this. He didn't think half-breeds existed before the war.

"The best thing about me is that I am also a wielder of a Sacred Gear…"

"Sacred Gear!? President is he for real?"

"He is right, Issei. He has the Sacred Gear 'Forbidden Shadow'."

Forbidden Shadow allows the user to disappear into the darkness and move around the shadows as fast as possible. Physical attacks can't stop it, nor holy weapons. The only downside to the Sacred Gear is light. Light will burn the user significantly if he comes in contact with it. The other downside is that the user cannot attack while using it.

"So what you're telling me is that your Sacred Gear is only an evasive tactic?"

"That's about right…and that's why I use these as weapons…"

The man held his hands out and energy began to flow around the palms of each. Once enough energy came together, it materialized into two large revolvers. One was a dark silver color, while the other was pure black.

"I want you to meet Midnight and Moonlight."

"You use pistols!?"

"Indeed I do, all you other demons always go in close…I don't like that style at all. I much prefer the mid-range style of shooting. And want to hear a secret about these guns?"

"What would that be?"

"Well…they both are also a Sacred Gear…"

"What!? You have two Sacred Gears?"

"Kaizer…how do you have two Sacred Gears? I thought that was impossible…"

"Not at all, Rias. I am one of the very few that do. This Sacred Gear, Devilgun, has 3 forms. The third not being experienced yet by me."

"Wow…that's amazing."

"Anyways, why are you here, Kaizer."

"You may not like it, but Lord Gremory and your brother sent me here. Apparently I have to watch over you for a while, as you are still young and have yet to reach full potential."

"Well, you can go back, as I don't need a baby sitter. I am fully capable of training on my own."

"Mhm, and that's also why I'm here. That attitude, you need to fix it. You are too young-"

"We are the same age, Kaizer! The only reason you look older than me is because your half breed body ages a little faster!"

"Look, I don't want to go back to Lord Gremory to tell him that his daughter needs to come back, do I? Because that was the second option. I'm the one who suggested I just look after you for a while."

"Go…back?"

"Yep, come back to Hades. Not just as a visit, too. He meant forever…"

"Forever!? President, just let him do what he has to do! It can't be that bad, now can it?"

"Issei…you don't understand…"

"Rias, don't worry. I don't have those feelings for you anymore. I've accepted being the last of the Hogatsku. I left all that behind…"

"Are you sure?...because I don't want to hurt you again…"

"It'll be fine."

Rias agreed to let Kaizer look over her for a while. Kaizer met her peerage and told them all the situation.

"I'm glad to be accompanying you all!"

**Author's Notes:** I see that Highschool DxD does not have that many stories, so here's the catch. If I can't get maybe 10-20 views by a certain date, I will just delete the story. Please review, however, as knowing that people read my stories on a regular basis allows me to write more.


	2. Act Quickly

"Kaizer…"

"Yo?"

"Do you…still have the curse of the wolf?"

"Yeah…it hurts, sometimes…but it's all good."

Issei was walking into the club room when he heard that. He asked what the curse of the wolf was, and what he got was not only an explanation, but an example.

"Well, Hyoudou…the curse of the wolf only happens at night. It forces me to reveal my wolf tail, ears, and gives my speed and agility. The drawback is that it slowly eats away at my strength. I usually have to continuously use my magic abilities to stop it from eating away at my own body."

"Oh wow…but doesn't only happen during a full moon? Like in the books?"

"No, it happens any night with the moon. If there is a moon in the sky, I don't even have to see it and it will activate. That's why I'm called the Wolf of the Night."

"That must suck…does it affect your Sa-"

There was a silence…and a weird vibe going through all three of them in the room. They all just stood where they were and was looking around the room.

"Do you feel that, Prez?"

"I do…feels like…"

"…a fallen angel…"

"Nice of you to notice me!"

Out of nowhere, the old school building broke apart and was revealed to the trio that they were in another dimension.

"Shit! How did we not notice this from the start!?"

"Calm down Kaizer…it's just an illusion…once we take this fallen angel out, it will disappear."

"Midnight! Come forth!"

Kaizer's black revolver, Midnight, appeared in his right hand. He held the gun down to his side and waited for something to happen.

"Sacred Gear! Boost!"

Issei called upon his Sacred Gear, which formed on his left hand. They all stood guard waiting…and finally, a light arrow came from the sky, hitting Kaizer in the arm.

"Kaizer!"

"Son of a…"

"Hahaha! You're lucky that my aim isn't what it used to be!"

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Taisho…one of the legendary archers…"

"Don't stain my name with your tongue! You will taint my name…and is that the Princess of Obliteration, Rias Gremory? I'm not surprised to see you two together!"

Issei stood guard in front of Rias, hoping to protect her. Kaizer just stood to the side, waiting to attack.

"How has it been, Rias and Kaizer? I always had a feeling that you tw-"

Before this fallen angel could even finish his sentence, Kaizer used his curse of the Wolf to quickly hop up and kick him down.

"M-My speech! No! I wasn't finished!"

"I don't like listening to old people!"

Kaizer repeatedly shot Taisho with Midnight, destroying his soul and making quite a mess. He walked away from the body and used Forbidden Shadow to pull all the remains of Taisho into the darkness, immediately destroying anything that was related to him at that moment.

"Kaizer-sama…you just took down a fallen angel by yourself! Prez, you said that was impossible!"

"Kid, when you have as many perks as I do, it's not that impossible."

"You have a point…"

Kaizer looked over at Rias with confusion.

"Why didn't you attack immediately? Did you want to hear what he had to say?"

"I much prefer respecting anyone's last words before death, it's only natural."

"Well, don't try that with everyone…one wrong move, and you could be dead…"

"…Ok…."

"Well then…now since that's over, what are you two going to do?"

"Well, I'm going to Issei-kun's house, as that's where we live. How about you, Kaizer…what are you going to do?"

"Well, I need to get used to my surroundings for a bit, so I'll be looking around."

"Are you going to apply for the school?"

"Of course not, I already don't like devil school, why do I need human school too?"

"You haven't changed at all…"

"You've gotten hotter, breasts have gotten bigger, that's about it."

"I hate you…"

"Love ya too, Rias. Now you two should probably get home."

"Follow us, so you will know where to go if I need you."

"Alrighty!"

On the way home, no one really spoke a word. They just walked, but Kaizer was examining Rias.

_She really has grown up into something…I'm not needed here, as she can perfectly handle herself…the only reason I volunteered to watch over her was because I wanted to feel closer to her…_

"Kaizer…Kaizer!"

"Huh, what?"

"We'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

Before he knew it, they were already at Issei's house. He just smiled and waved goodbye, not before getting a hug from Rias.

"I've missed you…"

"I know…"

Kaizer activated Forbidden Shadow, which covered his skin in a skin-tight suit, and disappeared into the shadow. He mainly observed the school, as that is probably going to be the main place he will be at. He looked up at the sky to see that there was no moon out, which he was pretty glad with. He didn't know it, but from a distance, someone was looking at him with a passion.

"K-Kaizer…"


	3. Friendly

"K-Kaizer! Kaizer! Down here!"

"Huh? Who's calling me?"

Kaizer looked down, scanning the earth for anybody able to call him out. He didn't see anybody until he looked further away. At the distance, he Saw Sona Sitri, a High-class devil from the Sitri clan, and a 3rd year at Kuoh Academy. She was the President of the Student Council as well, so she was well known.

"Sona!"

He hopped down off a branch that he was standing on. Not projecting his landing, he hit the side of a building and fell to the ground. Sona quickly rushed to his aid, with him still lying on the ground.

"Well…I guess I'm not as badass as I used to be…"

"Silly Kaizer…"

Sona helped Kaizer up, with him leaning on a wall of a building because of his injuries. She carefully tended to them the best she could while catching up with an old friend…someone who was more than a friend to her.

"What are you doing here, Kaizer-kun?"

"Well, officially I am here as an inspector sent by the Gremory clan to look over the next heir…"

"Well why are you really here?"

"Took a vacation…gets boring sitting in Hades all day. Feels good coming to the human world."

"I see…wait…you said Gremory…Rias knew you were coming!?"

"She didn't…well, she didn't know much ahead of time. She was given my crest earlier today, allowing me to jump through worlds. I never was good with magic, you know."

"I know…I just can't believe you're here…I thought I would never see you again…"

"Were you worried or something? I wasn't dead or anything."

"No, it's just…"

"Just what? Come on tell me. I won't think any differently."

"N-Nevermind!"

Sona quickly stood up and prepared to walk away, but before she did that, she left Kaizer with a statement.

"Just…don't get yourself killed here."

"Sure thing, Sona-chan!"

-Sona's Mind-

_He called me Sona-chan…does he know already? I never told him…Rias must have…no…I know she wouldn't betray me like that…_

-Reality-

"Wow, Sona-chan was acting strange…Oh well. Time to do more studying of the area!"

Kaizer attempted to stand up but due to the injury of his leg, he fell back down on his bottom.

"Ah! My ass!"

Back at Issei's house, Issei was trying to get information about Kaizer, but Rias was holding back a bit. She didn't want to let Issei know the history they had together. Eventually Issei convinced her to share the information with him.

"Ugh…Issei-kun…do you really want to know about him and I?"

"I really do…"

"Fine…the reality is…he once had a serious crush on me. Back when we were younger, his dream was to marry me. I took it as a joke, until one day he actually asked me to be with him…"

"Oh…I suppose you declined it? Since earlier you said that you didn't want to 'hurt him again'. What does that mean?"

"Well, once I declined…he kinda broke down. I was the only person he cared about, more than his own family. He was always the one to cheer me up, but I just took it as a friendly gesture. He eventually wandered away from me, and the rest of his friends…well…the ones he had, anyways. After that, everyone told me about how he had two Sacred Gears, and how he also had the curse of the Wolf."

"Wow…that's pretty bad…but he seems pretty normal now. He really hasn't shown any negativity."

"He's probably hiding it…there's no way someone could forget about that kind of heartbreak."

"True…"

"In any case, any interaction now is solely professional…I hope…"

"Understood."

Eventually, they stopped talking about Kaizer, and proceeded to have illicit sexual relations…nothing too bad. They promised each other not to speak to anyone about this in the morning. Meanwhile, Kaizer was hopping around from ground to rooftop, familiarizing himself with his surroundings again. He eventually made his way back to the club room, where Akeno Himejima, Rias's right-hand man (or woman, to be technical) was preparing to leave. It was unusual that she would leave after Rias had been left. Kaizer confronted her after she noticed him in the room.

"Akeno-san..what are you doing here?"

"-san? You don't have to add such high-level title to my name. We are in the same grade, after all."

"I'm sorry. Anywho, what brings you here so late?"

"I was doing some last minute cleaning of the club room. Is anything wrong?"

"Well, I didn't know you would be here this late."

"Well, I usually like to clean while naked, somewhat of a fetish of mine. But I had a feeling that would have been a bad idea."

"You're…freaky…"

"Aww, you don't like my sexual attitude?"

"Oh, it turns me on greatly…but this isn't the time for that!"

Akeno tried to seduce Kaizer, but he had a clear head on his shoulders, and knew that he would get into serious trouble if he had done anything at the time. As soon as Akeno grabbed his hand and tried to get him to touch her, he partially activated Forbidden Shadow and disappeared. Akeno began to smile sexually.

"Ooh, I'll get that boy. Such a cutie!"

Kaizer hid in the shadows and slept….not that he needed too, he just needs to skip to the morning. When he woke up, he discovered Sona leaning towards him with her eyes closed and her mouth lightly opened. Kaizer just sat still, looking at her. Sona lightly opened her eyes and noticed that he was awake, and quickly pulled away.

"S-Sona-chan…"

"It's nothing, nothing at all!"

Sona quickly stormed away, with Rias walking up to Kaizer shortly afterwards. She helped him up and asked him to come talk to her in person.

"I think it's about time I told you about Sona…"

"What about?"

"Well...she was going to have your child..."

**Author's Notes:** I'm starting to like my new series, so I'm going to put more work into it.


	4. Reasoning

"W-What do you mean she was supposed to have my child! What you talkin about Rias!?"

Kaizer, just told that Sona was supposed to apparently give birth to his child, was confused. He slowly backed up to a wall and slid down it. He didn't know what to say, as he was just shocked. Rias sat down beside him and explained to him.

"Kaizer, a long while back Sona was asked to find a mate, as she needed to continue the Sitri name. Her family gave her many choices, but the one guy she wanted…was you."

"Why did she want me? I'm not special. There are plenty of devils that are better than me. I'm just a regu-"

"She loved you!"

Kaizer froze. He didn't think he would hear that about Sona. He always viewed Sona as a friend. While he wasn't that close with her, she was close to him. She wanted to be with Kaizer, and throughout her childhood, had a crush that everyone BUT Kaizer knew about.

"If Sona-chan loved me…then why didn't she say anything? She doesn't seem like the shy type…"

"It's not that she was afraid to tell you…it was just that it was too late to tell you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She means that I knew that you didn't share the feelings…"

Around the corner came Sona, holding her head down and looking embarrassed. She had tears in her eyes, as she remembered the painful memory of her heart being broken.

"That night, I cried…and cried until I could cry no more. I hurt myself, as I was devastated…I didn't know that you truly loved Rias…"

"Impossible! Everybody knew!"

"Actually, Kaizer…no one knew. I don't know how, but nobody knew."

"Bullcrap!"

While the talking was going on, Kaizer heard rustling in the bushes behind him. He summoned his revolver, Moonlight, and pointed it at the shrubbery. Hands immediately rose from the bush, with Issei's head coming out. Issei knew he was in trouble, so he decided to face them.

"Issei…why were you overhearing our conversation?"

"Well, Prez looked pretty thoughtful, so I followed her to see what was going on. I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"Of course you won't…cause if you do…"

Kaizer pointed Moonlight at Issei's forbidden area and grinned evily.

"I'll make sure that you don't have kids!"

Issei shrieked in horror, quickly agreeing before Kaizer de-spawned Moonlight. With Sona still crying, Kaizer didn't know what to do. Eventually Rias took it into her hands by pulling Sona closer to her. She put Sona's head against her boobs and patted it, telling her that it was going to be all right, with Sona agreeing. She started to wipe her tears away, commenting on how Rias always knew how to cheer her up. She smiled, with Rias smiling back. Kaizer and Issei just looked at the situation. The same thought was going through their heads…the same dirty thought.

"Kaizer, since you're new to this world, still, you need to know more than just the school. You need to know the entire town, so I'm sending you with Koneko while she finishes up contracts. That ok with you?"

"Sure thing! I wasn't going to do anything today anyways. Where is the little kitty anyways?"

"Behind you."

Kaizer turned around to see Koneko standing behind him, ready to go. They headed out, with the others waving at them. Sona, however, didn't wave. She stared at Kaizer, as the memory of him leaving the first time came to her mind. Rias quickly calmed her down.

_Kaizer…please save this girl's heart…_

Koneko and Kaizer went to her first contract, which Kaizer wasn't even allowed in for, because he was a guy. He just stood outside, waiting for Koneko to be done. While out there, however, he felt a strange feeling. He raised his guard, as he didn't know what was out there.

"This feeling…doesn't feel like the presence of a devil…could be a fallen angel…whatever it is, it needs to back off…"

Kaiser, not knowing what to think, summoned Midnight and Moonlight to his hands. Suddenly, he felt a hand be placed on his shoulder, and quickly turned around and pointed his guns. To his dismay, it was Koneko standing there, looking very surprised. Her eyes were staring at the guns, slightly fearful. Kaizer quickly put his guns away and patted Koneko's head for reassurance. She looked up at him, annoyed, and quickly moved his hand off of her.

"Don't pat me…"

"Well fine! I won't!"

While Koneko began to head on to the next contract, she heard a thump. She turned around to see that Kaizer was on his knees, grabbing his head in pain. Koneko quickly ran up to him, only to be knocked back by Kaizer.

"Kaizer-san!"

Kaizer only heard a voice in his head, and it wasn't Koneko's, either…it was the voice of his father.

_So...if it isn't the man who holds Spectre beneath him...You are too weak to handle that spirit...but we shall test it..._

Before long, Kaizer passed out. Koneko pulled him to the clubhouse for him to rest. Once he woke up, he saw that everyone was looking at him, with Asia healing him. He looked around to see that he knew where he was.

"I see that we're back in the club room…Koneko-chan!"

"Yes?"

Kaizer gave her a hug, for bringing him back for medical attention. She surprisingly returned the hug, making Issei jealous because he mind was running amok. While all the joking was going on, Rias quickly stormed into the room, looking in need of help.

"What's wrong, Prez?"

"S…So…Sona…"

"Sona-chan? What about her!?

"She's…gone…"


	5. Transform

Everyone looked confused, as no one knew how drastic the situation was. Rias quickly informed them about how bad it was, and how bad it can get. Rias gathered everyone together to discuss the situation.

"Sona vanished a couple of hours ago while Kaizer and Koneko were out fulfilling contracts. I took my eye off of her for a few minutes, as I needed to shower, and she was gone. I don't know what happened to her, but we may be in big trouble…"

Kaizer started to look pretty worried. He believed that it was his fault for Sona's disappearance. He believed that she ran away because he didn't notice her when they were young, and that she still loved him. Kaizer quickly stood up to get his voice heard.

"Well why can't we go find her now? She could be in trouble out there!"

"And that's the problem…"

Rias stepped in front of Kaizer, looking into his eyes. Not with passion, however, but with worry as well. She took a deep breath, and then told him the bad news.

"Have you felt any strange…presences recently?"

"Now that I think about it…I have. It felt as if someone was watching me at all times."

"I see…how about anyone else?"

Yuuto Kiba, the knight of Rias's peerage, mentioned that he did feel a number of presences recently. This made Kaizer and Rias even more worried. They looked at each other with worry, and Rias finally made the statement.

"Sona…is probably going to be captured by a fallen angel…"

Kaizer's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't think of Sona being captured, because of how strong she was. Kaizer asked Rias if that's what she truly believed, with Rias only looking away in sadness. Kaizer backed up against a wall and slid down to the floor, with his body feeling lifeless. He couldn't feel anything, as his mind was just blank. Everybody in the room was looking at him, feeling sorry for him…but everyone's eyes became widened once they saw Kaizer begin to transform.

"Sona-chan….I won't let them hurt you…I'm sorry…for not noticing you…"

Kaizer held his head down, with tears dripping down his cheek. Slowly, from the top of his head, wolf ears began to appear. His hair became a bit longer, and he grew a wolf tail that lied on the floor. His eyes opened, with them beginning to change colors from brown to a blueish-silver. Rias noticed this transformation, and noted it to the rest of the peerage.

"Kaizer is transforming…into the Wolf of the Night…I feel the spirit of Spectre in him…"

"Who is Spectre, prez?"

"Spectre is the Moon Wolf, the spirit that he is cursed with. When he really needs the power, without his acknowledgement, the curse will activate. I've only seen it activate once…and that was on the day he left…"

Everyone focused their attention back on Kaizer, with him not crying anymore. His appearance had changed drastically, with him looking like a half human, half wolf. Before anyone could say anything, Kaizer attempted to jump out the window and search for Sona. Rias quickly dispatched Koneko and Yuuto to restrain him, but his curse allowed him to overpower the two and he escaped. While he was running further and further away, they heard one word that echoed down the school campus.

"Soooonaaa!"

The peerage all sat down to think of what they were going to do. Rias was the only one that did not participate, as she was far from having a clear head. Akeno took charge at the moment in deciding what they were going to do. Yuuto was the first one to put down an idea.

"Well, we more or less need to get Kaizer back in our sight, as he is too dangerous to be running around out there on his own. Sona is a tough devil, she can hold out for a while."

"But how long is a while?" Issei intervened. "What if by the time we get Kaizer under control, it will be too late?"

"That's something we won't have to worry about…"Akeno put down. "If we don't get it done, Kaizer will…just in a more brutal way…a very sexy way."

The group eventually split once it became night time, with Rias being the last one in the room. She finally packed up her things and left, looking up at the stars. She thought of how Kaizer and her grew up together, and how they were such good friends. She was also good friends with Sona, and could have easily told him about her. In her mind, all this could have been avoided if she actually had said yes to Kaizer's proposal.

"I'm such an idiot…I see why I needed to have someone look after me and judge my performance…it's because my performance is crap. This all could have been avoided…"

"No it couldn't have…"

Rias heard a voice come from the shadows, thinking it was Kaizer. Instead, it was someone that raised even more suspicion. It was Issei, who came from behind a tree.

"Issei-kun…what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home already?"

"I already had made it home, but noticed you weren't feeling well earlier so I decided to come help you home. Are you okay now?"

"I'm fine, thank you…"

Issei walked up to Rias and hugged her tightly, with her blushing heavily.

"You couldn't have known that this was going to happen…as fate can change instantly…"

"If only I said yes…"

"But did you really want to say yes? Do you believe that you would be happy?"

"N-No…"

"Don't worry…he will be alright."

Once Issei said that, they heard a howl of wolves. Once the chorus of the howling wolves was over, they saw a blue light emitting from the church. They both decided to rush to check it out. Once they made it to the door, they heard a familiar voice talking.

"If I have too…I will die for all of them…"


End file.
